


A General Officer

by frozenadventures



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Sir General Challenge, All smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And loves getting it in the ass, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dildos, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is an ass, Masturbating with Come, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Sleepy Sex, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Utter Filth, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex, accidental genital mutilation, now with plot!, ruined orgasm, vampire gloves, wtf is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenadventures/pseuds/frozenadventures
Summary: For ElmiDol.This is a Reader-Insert fic about TFA's General Hux.Reader has been having chats with a storm trooper and they have finally set up a meet.  Little does she know that the storm trooper isn't the person she meets!  And THIS is why you should not have anonymous sex in the dark.A Sir General Challenge by ElmiDol - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8467054?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_81331108Warnings have been added to the beginning of each chapter.  Please read carefully.





	1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



> Tags will be added as the work progresses. I will TRY to put tags/warnings on each chapter as things arise, but I may miss some. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. Note that RAPE/NON-CON and SEXUAL VIOLENCE are some of the first tags, so these will be present at points throughout the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes sexy plans with a stormtrooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes - pegging, confused identity, dubious consent/non-con, rimming, pegging, masturbation, light c&b torture, orgasm delay, light beating, etc.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

This was it. You were finally going to do it. HT-9743 had been messaging you back and forth for months. A date had been set and tonight was finally the night.

You made your way down to floor three, subsection four, room 19. This area seemed quieter than normal, but in your excitement, you paid it no mind. Giddy, you hopped as you walked, getting nearer to your destination. You glanced down at the small duffel you held at your side, biting your lip as you thought about using what was inside.

The door opened with no hesitation and you saw a figure standing with its back to you. Smirking, you quickly turned off the lights, inputting your code to disable the voice controls. There was a short exclamation as the room fell into darkness.

You walked forward, nearly bumping into HT-9743. He opened his mouth to protest against the darkness once more, but was silenced as the slap echoed through the room. “Silence,” you commanded, shivering as the feeling of power washed over you. “Hands and knees, now.”

Your voice left no room for argument, but you didn't hear him moving. You shook your head, biting your lip. Oh, HT-9743 hadn't been lying when he said he was a reluctant brat who needed IT badly. You reached out, seeing the outline of his frame, and shoved. The figure stumbled back slightly and looked to be raising its hand in protest.

You leaned forward, throwing a swift punch to his gut. “I said on your hands and knees. Don't make me tell you again.”

There was sputtering and shuffling, then a hard thud as his knees met the floor. You reached out, feeling his shoulder. The idiot was facing you. Shaking your head, you chuckled and felt your way around his shoulder, down his back, and to his ass. His backside was tense and pert. You knelt behind him, leaning over him and pressing your breasts against his back, letting your hands run over the material covering him.

It was odd, how many layers HT-9743 was wearing. Maybe he had chosen to put on his dress uniform for this meeting. Perv.

You reached forward, undoing his belt, button, and zipper. As you pulled down his pants, he made a sound of protest. “What do you think you're doing?”

The voice was oddly familiar – you could have sworn that HT-9743 was a perfect stranger. You brushed it off and pulled his pants and briefs down so they pooled around his knees. “Shh. Relax.”

You pushed up his jacket and shirt, rubbing your face against his back before sliding down to kiss and rub his cheeks. You licked up one side of his ass, reaching forward between his legs to take his member in your hand. Despite his initial protests, he was half-hard. HT-9743 wasn't kidding – he loved playing innocent and reluctant, but his body was quick to show what he wanted and needed. Little slut boy.

You chuckled. “I think you protest too much. Truthfully, you've probably been waiting in this room for me, letting your cock get hard, thinking about what I'm going to do to you.” You shifted your grip, playfully feeling his ball sac. “You're just full and aching with come, aren't you? Dirty whore. Let's see what sounds you can make.”

“I beg your pardon! Remove yourself-” The reply became strangled as you pulled harshly on his sac, rubbing a ball between your fingers and thumb.

“You're not playing nicely.” You jerked his sac again, before moving your hand back to his cock. His member was almost completely stiff now, veins popping and rubbing against your palm. “But it feels like you don't mind a little punishment.”

You licked his hip, kneading his other ass cheek with your free hand. “Your ass is so tender. Have you been working out for me? It feels so nice, I just want to take a bite.” You chuckled, then you did.

His body quaked underneath you as your teeth sunk into his flesh, hard enough to leave a deep bruise. When you had finished, you pulled back slightly, mouthing the indentations of the skin. You sucked and licked the tender skin, pressing a hard kiss into the flesh. He gasped beneath you and his cock jumped in your hand.

“You're not going to blow your load that quickly, are you?” Your hand tightened at the base of his shaft, pressure enough to strangle, but not completely block the blood flow.

He groaned, the muscles in his groin pulling his balls against your hand as he struggled for control. “That's it. Be a good boy.”

Leaning back, you felt his ass with both hands, kneading each cheek, pressing a knuckle into the bruise knotted flesh on the right side. You could feel him tense, whether in pain or pleasure, you weren't sure. Spreading his cheeks, you bent forward. Surprisingly, he smelled only slightly musky, the light scent of soap clinging to him. It smelled flowery and masculine; didn't storm troopers and new recruits have to use the generic refresher soaps?

Pressing your face further in, your nose nudged against his bud. He pulled away, but your hands held him in place. Normally, these weren't things you would ever think of doing in real life, but HT-9743's cleanliness was certainly making going through with this a lot easier. Your tongue snuck out, slowly swirling around the puckered hole.

His clean skin was delectable and you had never known an ass could be THAT clean. You tongued his orifice, lapping at it, wetting it. Little by little, you were able to get the tip of your tongue in. You began thrusting it in and out, going deeper with each pass. Your mouth watered, wetting the clench of his cheeks and your face as you continued your ministrations. Moaning into his ass, you let one of your arms wrap around his leg, gripping and pumping his straining erection.

HT-9743's whole body was shaking and shivering. Every so often, he would thrust into your hand, guttural gasps escaping from him. Oh, he so loved being bad.

You gripped the base once more, halting his stuttering hips. Pulling your face away from his delicious buttocks, you reached your other hand for the duffle. In the darkness, it was hard to discern particular shapes and objects, but you knew the feel of what you were looking for. Quickly, you pulled out the bottle of lube and set it on the floor so you could uncap it. Lifting the bottle, you poured a hefty amount onto his spread cheeks.

He jumped at the cold sensation. Sensing he was going to voice another protest, you squeezed his aching cock in your other hand. He stilled, his breath coming in heavy huffs.

You set the bottle down and used your free hand to gather up the lube, swirling it around his puckered hole, repeating the actions of your tongue with a finger. Your entire hand was slick and your first finger entered easily. You pushed it in and out, slowly, listening to the low squelching as his ass sucked it back in. You groaned loudly. Okay, now you got it. This was one of the appeals of a wet partner. THIS was why men loved to take their time and whisper dirty things. THIS was the reason they always pointed out how wet you were for them. These delicious, dirty sounds.

Your wet panties were now drenched. When this was over, you were definitely going to have some very intense alone time back in your quarters. As it was, you weren't finished yet.

You prodded his entrance with a second finger, slowly easing it in. Waiting for him to adjust, you wiggled your fingers back and forth. His whole body jerked and he let out a sharp cry and whimper as your middle finger brushed something hard. You pressed on it, rubbing it with the pad of your finger, the man beneath you practically crying and begging for release.

Grinning, you kissed his back again. “In due time, my little slut. We're almost at the main course.”

You removed your fingers and took out the slim strap-on. Standing, you put the contraption on over your uniform and knelt back behind him. Using a considerable amount of lube, you prepared both the strap-on and his ass for the assault.

You pushed his hips down – HT-9743 was still slightly too tall in his kneeling position for this to work – and pressed the end of the dildo to his hole. Angling slightly downward, the tip pressed in. The lube did its work, easing the rest of the strap-on inside of him. Once you were fully seated inside of him, you reached around, gripping his weeping cock in one hand, his uniform jacket in the other for leverage.

You stroked him, trying to find a rhythm as you began to thrust shallowly inside of him. Each thrust earned a groan, but nothing like the keening whimpers your fingers had brought. You continued slapping your hips to his toned ass, your lube covered hand sliding quickly over his slippery member.

Beginning to tire, you leaned forward, pressing yourself against his back, your breasts heaving with the effort of pounding him into oblivion. You bucked against him, swiveling your hips. You could tell that he was getting close, so close.

He sniveled, whimpering again. You thrust from this new angle, not nearly as deep as before, but butting up against something. The man beneath you practically screamed as he came and collapsed on the floor, trapping your hand against his come stained shirt.

You wriggled to free your arm, the strap-on still inside of him, forcing another whimper from him. You undid the straps and pulled it out, then pushed him over onto his side. You rubbed your hand, trying to regain feeling, and wiped your lube covered digits onto his rumpled pants.

Throwing everything back into your bag for clean-up later, you patted his ass. “Thanks for inviting me. This was definitely an interesting scenario. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to try. Maybe on me next time, though?”

You chuckled and threw your bag over your shoulder. Opening the door, you walked back to the nearest elevator and went back to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes back to her quarters to take care of business, then discovers her liaison was with a stranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H/C - Hair Color
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - masturbation, fantasizing, mentions of rimming/pegging, mention of dubious consent/non-con.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Smiling, you returned to your quarters. As a low level officer, your quarters were bigger and nicer than the regulation Storm trooper barracks or cadet rooms, but no where near as nice as the officers stationed above you. You were lucky your quarters had a small refresher and kitchenette. It was a small space, but it felt plenty big to you.

Opening the door and putting on the security lock code, you went to the 'fresher to clean up. You dumped the duffel onto the counter, taking out the lube, condoms (just in case), strap-on, and a few other toys you hadn't had a chance to use. You took out your toy cleaner, spraying down and washing everything, leaving them to dry on a towel. You washed your hands, getting rid of the lube that was still slick in between your fingers.

Once you were finished, you took off your clothes. Your underwear was practically plastered to you with evidence of your arousal. Throwing your clothes to the floor, you vowed to put everything in the laundry chute in the morning. For now, though, you had other things to attend to.

Pulling your [H/C] hair from your regulation bun. Moving to your bedside table, you took out a small clit vibrator and a g-spot dildo. Your cunt clenched, eager to have something inside of you. Laying down on the bed, you put the dildo down, and turned on the vibrator. Pressing it against yourself, you could feel just how close recent events had brought you.

Kriff! Playing with HT-9743's ass was a whole different experience. You'd never been interested in rimming or pegging before, but you definitely were now. Opening your eyes, you turned, catching the strap-on from it's position on the bathroom counter.

Groaning, you rubbed the vibrator harshly against your clit. You were so close! Picking up the dildo, you pressed it against your entrance. Whimpering softly, you prodded the head of the device into your entrance, pretending it was someone else – someone evil, someone who delighted in torturing you by only fucking you with the very tip of his member. You had to stop yourself from coming on the spot. It was too early, too soon.

Shifting, you forced the dildo inside of yourself, letting out a ragged breath as it sat sheathed inside of you, rubbing against the vibrator as you began moving it. Giving a few harsh thrusts, you changed angles so it hit your g-spot. You definitely weren't going to last long.

You imagined licking HT-9743's ass, how you had moaned into him, how oddly delectable he had tasted. Your breathing picked up as you fucked yourself harder on the dildo, swirling the vibrator around your clit, the vibrations making you clench.

You remembered how he had cried as he came, trapping your come slicked hand between him and the floor. Your cunt hugged the dildo, ready to send you over the edge at any moment. Now you imagined it was someone fucking you. His cock repeatedly hitting your g-spot as the vibrator did it's work. “Oh, ah, General!” Suddenly, unbidden, you had called for your General and your mind summoned him. “Gen...General Hux!” You came undone, curling around the buzzing vibrator and the dildo buried inside of you.

Shuddering, you turned off the vibrator and withdrew the dildo. “Where the hell did that come from?” You had never thought of the General in such a way, but for some reason, in your lust filled haze, it was him you had pictured and his name you had raggedly gasped.

You shook your head, getting up to clean your now used toys. You wiped yourself off with a damp hand towel, your immense slick taking several passes to dissipate. You went back to your closet and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear, deciding to just sleep in it and your compression top.

Groggily, you woke in the morning, blushing as you thought about your masturbatory episode the previous night. This was going to make working on the main deck awkward!

You noticed your datapad was chiming lowly and picked it up.

“Message from HT-9743

Dearest Officer,

I'm sorry we couldn't meet last night. I would have given you advance warning, but the Resistance attacked a replenish station and the whole HT unit was called away immediately. We won't be returning for several weeks (some say it may be months).

I am still interested in what we discussed. If you are as well, I look forward to when we meet.

Humbly yours,

HT-9743”

You nearly dropped your datapad. If HT-9743 was off base, who the hell did I peg last night?! Oh stars! Now you were glad you hadn't actually slept with him. If he was some stranger, who knew what diseases or depravities he had?

You snorted. Yeah, depravities. Because they could be worse than what you had done last night. And with the intoxicating smell, his cleanliness, you doubted he would have any STDs. Besides, the medics would check that – it would affect their abilities and doubtless cause the Order much trouble.

Son of a nerfherder...Had you just raped some unwitting soul last night? What if they found out who you were? What if they pressed charges? WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR POSITION IN THE ORDER?!!!

Your head swam and you nearly collapsed. How had everything gone so wrong in such a short amount of time?

Your data pad went off again, reminding you of your shift in fifteen minutes. Hurriedly, you grabbed a fresh uniform from the closet. As a low ranking officer, you wore a faded, deep green. You insisted on wearing the men's version with full pants. The flare around the thighs made you look hippy, but the belt at the waist made you seem more slender than you were in comparison. You threw your hair up, being careful to secure any [H/C] wisps that had tried to escape. Grabbing your datapad and looking at the time, you cursed, heading quickly out the door.

By the time you had arrived on deck, everyone seemed to be on edge. You sidled up to Mitaka. “What's going on? Someone die?”

Mitaka looked at you, attempting a grin, but faltering. “The General...is restless,” was all he gave you.

Looking to the black clad figure down at the center console, you saw the General fidgeting, barking out orders and contradicting himself. He walked some ways away before sitting in his command chair, jumping swiftly out of it as if he had been shocked. He walked back to his original position and hissed out some orders, obviously irritated by something.

You gulped. The General was strict and you didn't want to get on his bad side on a good day...This was...This was something different and just as frightening. Did someone sprinkle bantha fodder on his breakfast or what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Hux POV showcasing the events of chapters 1 & 2\. All chapters will be in Reader POV unless otherwise noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes - pegging, confused identity, dubious consent/non-con, rimming, pegging, masturbation, light c&b torture, orgasm delay, light beating, etc.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Hux POV

Hux was having a strange set of days, to say the least. Once he had given the order for the HT unit to disperse to the aid of their replenisher, he had decided to take a break from work. Well, what he called work.

With the HT unit out, he decided it would be fun to do a regulation inspection of the Stormtrooper quarters. As it was, half of Floor 3, Subsection 4 was empty. While others might think he was making more work for himself, he enjoyed the solitude and it was his duty to ensure that all members of the First Order were following protocol. He had already checked the first dozen rooms or so, documenting paraphernalia on his datapad, making note of which Stormtroopers would be reprimanded and thinking of a proper punishment.

He had nearly finished with the room he was in when the lights went off. He turned and could more sense, than see, the figure standing before him. The person bumped into him, unsure of the distance in the dark. He was about to command the lights up when he felt a harsh smack across his face.

“Silence. Hands and knees, now.”

Who did this impertinent swine think they were? The voice was obviously feminine. He made to tell the soldier off, but nearly doubled over when she landed a blow to his stomach.

“I said on your hands and knees. Don't make me tell you again.”

The person was obviously deranged – didn't they know who he was? A shiver ran up his spine. Perhaps they did know who he was. And he was alone in an unused portion of the ship. No one knew where he was.

Quietly, he bent, knees thudding to the floor in surrender. Did they have a blaster? Some kind of weapon? Did they mean him harm? Was he really going to die in some unknown Stormtrooper's barrack?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It slid down his back as the assailant walked around him, cupping his buttocks before lifting away. He felt the figure leaning over him, the sudden press of breasts to his back as the hands began roaming across him once more.

Hux bit his lip, feeling himself begin to stiffen. What was this, exactly? Some kind of cruel joke? Then he felt hands at his crotch. He bit a whine. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Shh. Relax.” The voice had turned husky and his pants were swiftly undone, being pushed down around his knees. His cock was eagerly anticipating what would happen next, standing at half mast, leaking his precum. He felt pathetic. With his hours and prospects on the ship, of course it had been a while since he had had sexual relations, but was he really such a disgusting, base animal?

His jacket and shirt were pushed up his back and he felt something warm and soft rubbing against his back. The fluttering of eyelashes and caress of lips; her face? The hands were back, rubbing and massaging his ass. What was this fascination with his backside? Suddenly wetness slicked up the side of his right cheek and he tried his best to keep from jumping at the contact. At that very second, a hand was on his dick. Hux felt his lips beginning to bruise from holding back.

There was a chuckle behind him. “I think you protest too much. Truthfully, you've probably been waiting in this room for me, letting your cock get hard, thinking about what I'm going to do to you.” The hand shifted from his cock to his balls, fondling them. “You're just full and aching with come, aren't you? Dirty whore. Let's see what sounds you can make.”

His face was hot with embarrassment. How dare someone accuse him of such things! He was a General in the First Order! “I beg your pardon! Remove yourself-” He gasped, wind knocked out of his sails as the hand grasped his balls firmly, in warning.

“You're not playing nicely.” The hand jerked his sac again, then moved back to his member. His whole body felt hot and his cock was painfully hard, bulging around the seams. “But it feels like you don't mind a little punishment,” the voice taunted.

She licked his right hip, kneading his left ass cheek. “Your ass is so tender. Have you been working out for me? It feels so nice, I just want to take a bite.” There was a deep laugh and then hard teeth.

He couldn't keep himself from shaking as the teeth sunk into his flesh. It hurt! He didn't know how much more he could take. Just as suddenly, the woman pulled back, lips and tongue replacing the teeth. It felt like...she was making out with his ass. Assessing himself, he cursed silently. His damn dick was about ready to explode. How could he possibly be enjoying this? A gasp left him, unbidden, as her mouth continued its assault on his bruised flesh.

“You're not going to blow your load that quickly, are you?” The small hand tightened, shifting to the base of his cock and holding. Hux groaned, the muscles in his groin pulling his balls against her hand as he struggled for control. “That's it. Be a good boy,” she whispered.

Her hands were back on his ass, caressing and fondling him once more. She knuckled the bite, causing his body to tense. It hurt so good. No, wait, it doesn't. There's no way anyone could like this. Whoever this woman is, she's a sick degenerate and should be court martialed.

His ass cheeks were pulled apart and a nose was pressed against his ass hole. Surprised by the turn of events and not sure he liked where this was going, he tried to pull away. The hands on his hips, held steadfast, defeating any attempts to free himself. Wet and slithering, something pressed against him. Her tongue? How disgusting.

The tongue circled around his hole before prodding against it. Slowly, the tip of the tongue entered his ass. She ate his ass so well, moaning and groaning. Hux's cock was dribbling in need when her hand finally found him again, pumping slowly. His body was shaking in ecstasy. He was disgusted with himself and this depraved woman, but he thrust into her hand anyway. He was so close, please, please, please. He groaned, voice deep with desire as he thrust into the hand again.

The hand was again at the base of his cock, cutting off the blood flow and stopping his increasingly erratic thrusts. There was shuffling behind him, then something was being poured onto his ass. He jumped at the cold sensation. He prepared himself to finally voice a protest when the hand tightened around the base of his cock, strangling his need. He stilled, his breath coming in heavy huffs.

A thick, liquid substance was running down between his ass cheeks. His face reddened again, glad no one could see the state he was in. The hand behind him seemed to playfully rub between his ass cheeks before stopping at his hole again. One finger rubbed around his entrance before slowly being pressed in. Just the tip, before it began swirling around his hole again. Coming back to his entrance, it pressed in again, a little further. Soon, the whole digit was deep inside of him. With a wet sound, the finger fucked his ass slowly, the feeling strange but not wholly unwelcome.

Behind him, Hux could hear a loud, high pitched groan. Was she getting off to this? Had this sick bitch just come to fingering his ass? A second finger pressed against him. It took longer to ease inside of him, but once it did, her hand was still. The fingers wiggled and he felt as if an explosion went off inside of him. Whatever she had just done, it felt so good. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate and only then did he notice the keens, whines, and pleads pouring from him, voice going husky and raw with need.

Lips skimmed across his back. “In due time, my little slut. We're almost at the main course.”

There was more shuffling behind him and what he realized was lube was being poured along his backside once more. He felt himself being shoved roughly, legs further apart and hips down. Something, not much bigger than the two fingers that were inside of him, was pressed against his ass hole. Slowly, agonizingly, it was pressed into him. It was longer and went deep. He strained, his cock jumping as the hand found him again.

Hux cursed himself as he couldn't help groaning as the woman behind him fucked his ass. It was a strange sensation, but the feeling of being filled and having his cock tended to was bliss. After a few minutes, she leant over him, pressing her breasts to him again. The angle of the thrusts had changed and she was hitting that spot right inside of him that was making him see stars.

Crying out, he couldn't stop himself. Quickly, he came, arms and legs giving out beneath him. His ears were ringing. There was movement, then, “Thanks for inviting me. This was definitely an interesting scenario. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to try. Maybe on me next time, though?”

Confused, he looked back over his shoulder in time to see the door open. The figure was lit by the corridor lights. Back to him, all he could see was the outline of her uniform and what appeared to be wisps of [H/C] hair in a regulation bun.

After what seemed like a life time, he got his bearings back. He sat back on his heels, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. Going to the door, he found that the voice controls weren't working. Several minutes of blind tapping later and the lights came back on. He used his override to turn the voice controls back on.

He was absolutely disheveled. He sneered at himself, then at the considerable mess he had left on the floor. His jacket and shirt were coated in his semen. There was also some substance drying on the hip of his pants. Finding his discarded datapad, he sent orders for a cleaning droid to be sent to the room.

Now, completely tired from work and recent actions, he decided to retire to his quarters. He frowned down at himself. Nothing he could do right now about his mussed uniform.

The next day, he thought back onto the events of the previous evening. He winced, turning over in bed. He rubbed his ass, pulling his underwear down to look at the blooming purple across his right cheek. Increasingly annoyed, he readied for his morning on the bridge.

Drinking a powerful cup of stim-brew, he made his way to the upper decks. The idiots from the overnight shift had messed up – not only had they not gotten anything done, they had sent the wrong orders to two different departments. Sometimes he felt like it would be best if he ran the Finalizer by himself.

He sat at his post, biting back a cry as he shifted off his right buttock. The pressure reminded him of the pounding he had taken last night and he was disconcerted to find himself becoming stiff. He got up from his seat and began barking orders at one of the officers at the terminal in front of him. How did such moronic filth get to be in such a high position.

He looked over his shoulder, noticing Mitaka speaking curtly to another officer. He finished reiterating his orders and stalked back to his chair, jumping back up swiftly as the pain jolted to his crotch.

Just wait until he got a hold of whoever that woman was. He was going to make her pay.

Suddenly, his face stilled and a smile spread across it. The voice controls. The voice controls of the room had been deactivated. With a little recon from his tech team, it shouldn't take long to find out whose code was used. Then, oh yes, then he would have his revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just want to say, WOW! 53 Kudos and 735 hits! Thanks! You guys are awesome. I want to thank ElmiDol for this challenge - I'm not much of a Hux fan, but I'm really trying to expand my skills. Also, that kink list is a lot of fun to play with! Never thought I would write an anal play scene.
> 
> Also, this chapter is mostly filler with a little bit of Hux-revenge. Not nearly as exciting as the rest, but I think it could be better build up for a longer story if this all works out.
> 
> E/C – Eye Color  
> L/N – Last Name
> 
> Hope you like it and keep on with the comments and kudos! Any other Hux-kinks you'd like to see (either Hux-on-Reader or Reader-on-Hux), let me know!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - sexual violence, forced oral, gagging, passing out/blacking out, and non-con breath play.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Hux had been gone from the bridge for over an hour and when he returned there was something different about him. A gleam in his eye, the slight up turn of his mouth, like he was...almost happy? You weren't sure what had changed, but hoped this new found spirit would continue for the rest of the day.

Inevitably, his bad mood returned, but you blamed that on stupid nerf-chucking Kylo Ren. The fucking Knight just didn't know how to let anything go. It was like he had some kind of personal vendetta against the General and went out of his way to fulfill it.

You filed an order to have technicians and a repair crew go to the newly redecorated command terminal in room 2, sub-bridge station 7. Not like you needed terminals to work. Not like anyone needed technology on the bridge. Stars, sometimes you wish you could speak with Snoke yourself and tell him to keep that sniveling brat under control.

Your comm buzzed. It was the tech team. “Just make sure to document everything. We need a full report to submit to financial. Once you're done, file the paper work, then get started on what you can salvage. Replace what you can, build or create what you can't. Just make sure it gets done.”

You rolled your [E/C] eyes and sat down exasperated, huffing. You were going to need a stiff drink after this shift. You wondered how the General put up with Ren so well. If it were you, you would have your hands at his throat on the daily.

Several days passed in this same manner and you forgot about the General's bad mood as you grew one of your own. Three days after the light saber incident, you went on your rounds and stopped by to check the progress, datapad in hand to make notations.

There was yelling coming from the control room and a female technician came running out, pale as a ghost. “Just what's going on in there?!” you yelled before storming in, seeing one person unconscious on the floor as another knelt by his side, a third standing in shocked concern.

“The uh...This is a newbie technician. We were trying to fix the damage, but one of the power converters had a loose wire that wasn't capped properly. We...we need to report to medical, ma'am,” the standing tech offered. He bowed out, grabbing hold of his comm to make the request, then running out after the other technician. Did no one know how to do their blazing jobs around here?!

You sighed, rolling your eyes hard enough you were actually afraid they might get stuck this time. Pointing to the kneeling tech, you barked, “You there. Cap that wire so we don't have any more accidents. While you're at it, re-check the others. We can't go losing all of our techs just because a damn force user decides to throw a tantrum.” You nod over to the wall. “Get to it.”

By the time the medics had arrived, the technician had regained consciousness, but was flustered and unable to put together coherent sentences. You briefly wondered if he would regain all of his previous language and skills, if he would be reconditioned, or just thrown away. But that wasn't your worry, so you dismissed it.

After cataloging what you could, referring to the technicians and maintenance that had been repairing the room, you sent the report off to finance. Everything in triplicate with those people. Returning to your post, it was nearly an hour and a half past shift change. You finished up your work and logged off of your terminal. What a day.

Heading to the mess hall, you decided to grab something light and quick. The stress had your stomach in knots and you weren't sure how much you would actually be able to down at the moment. Drinking your water and eating a small noodle/salad mixture, you finished up and returned your tray. Finally ready for some rest, you walked the remaining distance to your quarters. Flopping on your bed, your datapad dinged with a message.

“Officer [L/N],

My office immediately.

General Hux”

Groaning, you checked your hair and straightened your uniform. The last thing you wanted was to be reprimanded for your looks, much less whatever he was calling you in for. Did he want a report on the tech incident this afternoon? Hadn't you forwarded it to him when you sent the notes to medical? Oh stars, what did he want now? All you wanted was to pass out.

Sighing, you checked your pants, re-creasing the lines into crispness. Datapad under your arm, you marched back to the bridge and hit the alert button on his door control to let him know you were there. Barely a second later, the door opened and you stepped inside. Just as quickly it slid shut and you hear it lock. Shit. Hux only locked the doors when he was about to lay into someone.

You had just begun to imagine what possible sin you had committed to warrant such actions when you shoved harshly from behind. The hit was enough to knock you off your feet and send you sprawling to the floor several inches away. Shocked, you looked up and back over your shoulder.

Hux was grimacing, spittle drooling from his twisted mouth. “You dare to make a fool of me!” His hair was unkempt, red locks flared every which way.

“S-sir! I don't...I don't know what you mean, what you're talking about. Please, if this is about the technician incident from this afternoon-”

He gripped your hair harshly, pulling it half from your regulation bun. His leather clad hand bit your face as the loud reverberation of the smack you just received bounced around the room. “You really thought I would let you get away with it? That I wouldn't find out you were behind it all?” He laughed bitterly, yanking your hair, forcing your head back. “Not the smartest thing to do, Officer [L/N]. Let's see how you like being toyed with, eh?”

In what seemed like an impossibly short amount of time, the General's pants were unzipped and his solid member stood to salute in front of your face. One hand still gripping your hair, the other pinched your cheeks and held your mouth open as he suddenly began to thrust into you.

Your [E/C] eyes widened in shock and you gagged as his cock blunted the back of your throat. What the kriff was going on?

The General had obviously come unhinged, but this was taking things too far. Your scalp tingled with the sharp grip of his fingers and you felt your face reddening under the pressure of his fingers. Every thrust felt like a stab to the back of your throat and you were suddenly thankful you hadn't felt like eating much at dinner.

Your jaw hurt, your throat felt bruised, and the General's thrusts became harder, faster, and deeper. You pushed against his thighs, trying to get him to back off, to let you go, but his grip tightened further. Your eyes were streaming with tears from lack of breath. Above you, Hux was snarling, eyes narrowed at you, though small gasps and whines sparingly escaped his plump lips.

Taking a shuddering breath, he bit his lip, holding your face to him as he kept himself sheathed within your throat. Your eyes began to flutter and you heard a choked cry as everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hux discuss what has happened between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N – Your Name  
> L/N – Last Name  
> S/C – Skin Color  
> H/C – Hair Color  
> H/L – Hair Length  
> E/C – Eye Color
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - sexual violence repercussions, bruises, loss of voice, mentions of rape/non-con, mentions of pegging/rimming, sexual harassment, sexual blackmail, and flirtatious messages.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Your mouth tasted awful and there was something crusted on your face. Sitting up, eyes blurry, you took stock of yourself. Lines of white were dried onto the breast of your uniform jacket, more of the substance crusted around the high, stiff neckline. Your hair was completely disheveled, [H/L] [H/C] locks falling across your eyes as you leaned forward to push yourself up off the floor.

Swallowing, you winced. Your throat was tender and you rubbed it, as if that was really going to do anything. You looked around the office and noticed a small, nearly hidden door. Going to it, you saw the General's personal refresher and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your [E/C] eyes looked red and wild. The normally [S/C] skin of your cheeks was red, small pinpoints of purple and green peeking out from under the air starved skin.

In the mirror, it was clear that the dried substance all over your clothes and face was a mixture of saliva and semen. You grimaced, cleaning your face until you looked more presentable. Once you were finished, you washed your hands, then replaced your [H/C] hair into some semblance of normalcy. The jacket would have to be cleaned, so you decided to for go it, draping it over your arm. Deciding you looked decent, you strode out of the refresher, past prying eyes of the bridge, and hustled back to your quarters.

Upon entering your quarters, you picked up your datapad and requested immediate laundry services for your jacket. Within ten minutes, a droid was at your door to pick it up. Once it had left, you sat on your bed and put in a submission for sick leave the following day. Then you laid on your bed staring at the ceiling, wondering just what the literal fuck had just happened. The sleep cycle came and went, but your mind wouldn't shut off.

Around 05:00, your datapad pinged again.

“Officer [L/N] – Request for Leave

Sick leave requested for next shift.

Administrator Response – Denied

Your superior officer has stated your presence is vital to today's operations.”

What a load of steaming bantha piss! You wanted to scream, but just the beginning tingles of your vocal cords made you wince in pain.

Eyes red from lack of sleep, you gathered your spare uniform and began to dress. Your hair went back into its regulation bun. If you weren't going to get any sleep and you didn't have the day off, there was no point in wallowing around your room. You decided to go in early. If you were lucky, perhaps your work would go quickly or you could be relieved prior to shift change.

Walking quickly from your quarters to the bridge, you ignored everyone and made your way to your terminal. Checking over the incident report and updated progress on the sub-terminal station, you went to check your messages.

“Passing out is really a cheap trick for getting out of your punishment.”

You stared at the message. The sender was blocked, but it had to have been from Hux, probably using a secure line so your messages couldn't be read or intercepted. “You're such a kriffing idiot. What are you supposed to be punishing me for? And why did you deny my sick leave?” you typed furiously, head bobbing as you mimicked the conversation. This earned you a few odd stares from your colleagues.

“Floor three, subsection four, room 19.”

What was that supposed to mean? Floor three, subsection four, room 19? Was this another one of Ren's tantrums? Did she have another mess to clean up? If that force user caused one more-

No. The galaxy was playing tricks on you. There was no way. Floor three, subsection four, room 19? Wasn't that...No. No kriffing way. That was where you were supposed to meet HT-9743. That was where you accidentally pegged some unwitting soul...Wait. That unwitting soul...was General Hux?

Your hand banged loudly on your desk top as you swayed, suddenly light headed. You had...Stars, you had fucked General Hux up the ass. Shit. Not only had you fucked him up the ass (and good), but you had also smacked and punched him and...maybe...performed a little cock and ball torture to keep him in line.

“[Y/N], are you alright?” Mitaka asked, eyes wide in alarm. He stood next to you, gripping your arm as if he was the only thing keeping you from falling over.

You smiled at him and mimicked coughing into your hand, then gestured to your throat. Maybe he would buy that you were sick and not feeling well? You waved him off with another smile and a thumbs up.  
“Don't push yourself too hard. I'm sure the General would let you leave if you asked.”

You gave an unconvincing, crooked smile and waved him off again, turning back to your terminal. Yeah, right. Not only had he forced you to come to work today, but you just found out you had raped the man...not that what he did to you was much better, but still...There was no way you were getting out of work today. Maybe if you asked Ren to stab you…?

You shook your head, returning to the message on your screen. “That was you?”

“How insulting. You don't keep track of every random encounter you have where you take a man's anal virginity? Maybe we should see how you do under similar circumstances.”

You shivered, wet gathering between your thighs. No, stop it! This is serious and your body is not going to get in the way of matters! “Truthfully, sir, I've never done anything of the sort before. It was supposed to be someone else, our first meeting, but...You obviously know the rest. I'm sorry and I know that doesn't fix things, but I never would have if I had known.”

“I'm disappointed in you, [L/N].”

You frowned. “I'm just surprised you liked it so much, sir. If that's where your desires lie, I wouldn't mind trying again.”

“How dare you, slut! I don't want you or your filthy body anywhere near me.”

You raised a brow. “It didn't feel that way in your office yesterday. Or would you rather your partners take what they want by force? If I remember correctly, every protest from your lips made that cock hotter, thicker, and wetter than before.”

“You go too far. Know your place, Officer [L/N], or you won't be in it for much longer.”

You smiled, biting your lip. “Message received loud and clear, General. Just remember to leave your door unlocked.”

“Officer, another word and I'll have you up on insubordination!”

You almost chuckled, but remembered your throat. “And risk showing these messages to the board? I don't think so. Not to mention I could report you for fucking my throat yesterday. Unwanted sexual advances from a superior officer? How long was I lying unconscious on your office floor, covered in come?”

“I would say that we are even. Not another word about anything that may or may not have happened between us. Good day, [L/N].”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to see if the General meant what he said in his messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L/N - Last Name
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - sexual violence repercussions and restraints/hand cuffs.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

You didn't receive any more messages from Hux for the remainder of your shift. In fact, the General seemed to be avoiding you completely. Any directives he did have for you seemed to be passed on by another officer or through indirect reports forwarded to your datapad.

As you were packing up to leave, Captain Phasma entered the control bridge. You smiled and waved at her chrome helmet.

“Officer [L/N]. A pleasure.” Her helmet turned and she seemed to be surveying the bridge. “I seek out General Hux. The HT Unit has made an urgent report and I would like to debrief him as soon as possible.”

You shrugged, pointing at his office. You hadn't seen him in at least two hours, so you assumed he was holed up in there since he hadn't gone out past you.

“Is there something wrong, Officer [L/N]?”

You grabbed your throat, then shrugged, miming that you were going to leave. You looked at her, eye brows raised, then lightly gripped her armor clad arm. Not wanting to mar it with your finger prints, you linked arms and dragged the Captain along. You went to the General's door and hit the arrival button, hearing a minute ping in the distance. You smiled once more and waved before turning to leave.

As you walked back to your room, you went over the small bits and pieces of information Phasma had confided in you. The HT Unit. They'd only been dispersed for just over a week. Things with the Resistance had to be heating up for an urgent report this soon. Were they winning? Or worse yet, were they losing? Had the Replenish Station been taken out? How would they assure safety and supplies for the dependent planets under their care in that sector?

You shook your head. This was information you could think about tomorrow. In fact, you had better create a whole report detailing supply runs and relocations, if necessary. The greatness of the First Order would not be put down by a few idiots in defunct X-Wings.

Speaking of taking care of people, you stopped in to the medical ward, taking a sharp left at the next intersection rather than continuing straight to the lift that would take you to your room. Walking down a short flight of stars and three intersections later, you reached the medical ward. You walked in and were greeted by a chipper young medic and invited to enter.

You smiled and sat on a cot. He asked questions, but you kept gesturing to your throat, unable to answer.

“I'm just going to take a look then, shall I?” He smiled, taking out a pen light and tilting your head back.

You opened your mouth wide, sticking out your tongue when asked so he could get a better view of your throat.

“Ah, looks like it's been heavily bruised.” He raised his brow. “It will take a few days to heal. I would suggest taking it easy. There's not much I can do for it, other than some low grade pain medication, if you'd like some.”

You frowned, giving out a loud exhale, then shaking your head. You stood, putting your hand out to shake his hand in thanks. You waved and exited. It was much as you thought; bruised and nothing for it. Damn that General was forceful. You gripped your throat, rubbing it as you walked back to your quarters.

Upon entering, you immediately shucked your officer's uniform and hung it in your wardrobe. Leaving your compression top on, you put on your favorite pair of shorts and laid down. A headache was building and the stress from that morning's online discussion with Hux was draining. Stretching out on the bed, you hoped to get some sleep to make up for having none last night.

You woke groggily a few hours later. Your datapad said it was 02:27. Yawning, you stretched. Surely the General would have taken a break to get an hour or so of sleep, right? The man was a workaholic. You worried about him sometimes. Then you thought back to the conversation you'd had earlier that day. Would he have taken you seriously? Would his quarters be left unlocked? If they were, was he inviting an intrusion?

You figured you should at least check. If this was something the General wanted, you doubted he would give you another chance if you didn't take advantage of it now. Moving around the room, you grabbed your duffel from under the refresher sink, throwing a few things into it. You weren't sure what you would want or need, but it was better to be prepared.

You threw the heavy bag over your shoulder, toeing on some flat trainers. Anyone who saw you might assume you were doing an early morning workout. Steeling yourself, the hot pool of anxiety building in your stomach, you forced yourself out of your room. Each step you took reinforced your decision. You took the stairs up to the main officer deck. Hux had what seemed like half a floor to himself. It wasn't true, but the immensity of the space made it feel like it was.

You took a few turns and twists, coming to the door you had only seen twice before, when the General had been forced by medical to take leave due to exhaustion and requested urgent reports be made to him directly. Definitely a workaholic.

You tried the door and it whooshed open, surprising you. If your throat hadn't hurt so much, you would have let out a squeak and alerted him to your presence. Suddenly you were thankful he had stolen your voice. Entering, you felt your way through the luxurious foyer and living room, past the kitchen. There were several doors in the hall, but one of them was a double-set. You assumed this led to the bedroom and tried the controls, once again opening without protest.

After entering you, squinted at the light controls. You didn't want to startle him awake, but you also couldn't see anything. You turned up the lights slowly until the area was lit like a dim sunrise, just enough to see by.

There, on the bed, was General Hux. His beautiful mane was mussed in sleep, light bruises forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. He wore a white tank top and light grey sweatpants. His sheets looked soft and shiny, like satin or silk. The dark red sheets looked striking against him, a deeper, more pure shade of red than his copper colored hair.

Stepping up to the bed, you slowly lowered the duffel. Unzipping it, you took out a small pair of restraints, carefully attaching them to his ankles, binding the legs loosely together. Taking out a pair of binders, you slid onto the bed. He was laying on his left side, left arm sprawled out behind him, right arm tucked up under the pillow, face angled toward the pillow as he appeared to be starting to drool. It was actually quite adorable, the General in such an innocent state.

You put the binder on his left arm, then shifted him slightly, pulling his right arm back behind him. You placed it in the binder and now his arms were bound together, hands encapsulated. He groaned, the position probably pulling on his shoulders, making him uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish what you started - Hux is bound in his quarters, a slave your to your whims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> L/N - Last Name
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - sexual violence repercussions, come eating, come as lube, dubious consent, topping from the bottom, forced masturbation, masturbation, oral, and restraints/cuffs.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Sidling up behind him, you reached around his slender hips, fingertips wending their way into his sweats and briefs. Taking his flaccid penis between your fingers, you touched it delicately, rubbing up and down it, feeling the soft flesh begin to stiffen.

You heard his breath begin to pick up and suddenly he struggled against his bindings. Oh good, he's awake. You smiled, nuzzling against his neck as your hand continued to work.

“Ah. What- what are you...doing?” he choked out, his arms rubbing against your stomach as he tried in vain to release himself from the binders.

Gripping his cock tighter, your hand continued its path up and down his member. Now fully awake, he was quick to respond to your touches, gasps coming from his lips. He thrust into your hand, but you pulled roughly on the arm binders, making him wince. He did his best to still himself as your hand continued working him over.

His breath was coming in fast and short, choked moans escaping him as he shivered with the force of containing himself. You put your head on his shoulder so you could see around him, pulling his rigid cock from his pants and into your view. Palming it, you began to stroke faster, the fevered red skin appearing and disappearing as your hand passed over it, feeling every vein pulse beneath your power.

Seeing the General in such disarray beneath your ministrations, how he was coming undone for you, made you dizzy with power and lust. Your underwear was soaked and you pressed your thighs together as you stroked him ever faster. As you bit lightly onto his shoulder, he cried out, thrusting into your hand as his jizz began to spurt over your hand, the sheets, and his pants.

The General was breathing heavily, coming down from his high. You scooped up his come, surprised he had been able to off load such a large batch, holding your hand up for him to see the evidence of his arousal. He scoffed, glaring at you over his shoulder.

You smiled and laid on your side behind him. You brought the come covered hand to your face and licked a little. It wasn't bad, better than you had thought it would be, but not something you particularly thought of yourself wanting. The General let out an involuntary groan and you moved your hand away.

Reaching down, you slid the slippery, white covered hand into your shorts and beneath your underwear. You were soaked, soaked beyond belief. Oh, how the General affected you.

You slid a come covered finger inside yourself, feeling your chest begin to heave in anticipation. Your wetness and the General's come allowed you to slip in a second finger without any issue, thrusting into yourself quickly, the embarrassing squelching sound loud in the quiet room as the General seemed to be holding his breath.

The third finger was harder to fit and almost painful. You imagined Hux's large cock pummeling into you, threatening to tear you as you shoved the finger inside. Now your breath was coming quicker and seemed to be the only noise in the room besides the wet smacking of your hand against your cunt. You rotated the fingers in and out, thrusting against your hand, small puffs of air the only indication that you were getting close.

You imagined the General choking you, calling you nasty and horrible names. How deplorable, disgusting, for someone like you to think they were worthy of him or his cock. He was the General of the First Order and you were just a lowly officer.

Then you pictured what it must have been like back in his office, as he fucked your throat. Had you been more aware or knew the instances leading up to the situation, it would have been a much better experience. You saw the General standing over you, screaming, telling you to beg for forgiveness as he thrust repeatedly into your throat, mimicked by the actions of your hand into your pulsing pussy. As fantasy Hux screamed that he would never forgive you, he came down your throat. At the same time, you let out a low keening whine, the best you could do with your throat's condition, free left hand gripping the back of Hux's white tank top as your cunt clenched your fingers painfully.

Your breath came in loud gasps as you regained yourself. You had just fucked yourself with a handful of the General's come. Once you had control, you looked over to the General. He seemed to be staring at the wall, keeping silent. You were about to release the binder when you noticed his predicament. The General was rock hard and seeping pre-come onto his sheets again.

Smiling, you rolled your eyes and gestured to his member. He ignored you. You flicked the underside with a finger nail harshly, earning a gasp and jump of his cock. He glared at you.

You frowned and sat on your knees next to him, pushing him so he was on his back, arms now trapped beneath him. You pushed his knees apart and sat between his legs. He had to pull them up to make room for you, his ankles still bound together. You looked at his pulsing member and then up to him, as if to ask for permission.

He looked away, but you just sat there, waiting. The man could fool himself all he wanted, thinking he didn't want this, but his protests were too much and too childish. After a few minutes he thrust into the air, then glared at you. “Do it.”

Licking your lips, you lowered your head, stopping when he thrust up toward you again. You looked up at him, touching your throat. You weren't going to allow a repeat, your throat couldn't take it. You touched his hip, stilling him, then gripped him with your come covered hand. His come and yours, now coating his glorious cock.

You stroked him several times before licking a line up the rigid vein on the underside of his stiffened member. Reaching the head, you swirled your tongue in the soft gap underneath before sucking it into your mouth.

The General audibly groaned this time, the rippling muscles in his stomach and legs speaking to how hard he was trying to control himself. You continued pumping his shaft with your hand, only taking the top half of his dribbling penis into your mouth. You sucked on the head before pushing further, lightly trailing your teeth over his thickness.

His breathing became uneven again and he began the small, withering gasps that you now knew signaled he was getting close. “Officer!” he gasped, allowing himself a small upthrust. You pulled back slightly and he looked down on you. “Officer [L/N], make me come,” the General growled, half-lidded eyes glaring down at you.

You pumped him faster, lowering your mouth down on him again as you began to SUCK. The General gave out a curse, stilling his hips as his head lolled to the side. His jaw was clenched and air forced itself noisily between his teeth with every breath. “Just...like that. Officer- ah! [Y/N]!!”

You were surprised and nearly choked when he screamed your name as he came. You tried to swallow what you could, the rest landing on your face and knees when you pulled away. You had begun to think that he didn't know your first name at all. Apparently you were both full of surprises.

You leaned forward, wiping your face off on his top, then put his fainting member back into his pants. Shoving roughly, you pushed him onto his stomach, releasing the arm binders and ankle restraints. Exhausted, you threw them back into the duffel at the foot of the bed.

Strong arms grabbed you from behind, throwing you back onto the bed. Hux's hand was around your throat, his face inches from yours, drenched in sweat and red from exertion and exhaustion. “Never, and I mean never, do anything like this again. I am your General and I will not be treated like your fuckboy,” he snarled, teeth biting into your lips as he forced your mouths together, tasting himself on you. “Now get out of my quarters.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the general send more messages, but the result isn't what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a long time coming. Truthfully, not much happens in this chapter, but it does set up for further action and scenarios later on.
> 
> Also, HOLY SHIT! That is a lot of kudos (100) and comments (50)! I love it!
> 
> As always, [L/N] is your last name. Enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - flirtatious messages, SEXUAL VIOLENCE - GRAPHIC SEXUAL VIOLENCE - BEATING - PUNCHING - SLAPPING. Seriously, this chapter contains some very violent scenes.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Ding.

“Your conduct is unbecoming of an Officer of the First Order.”

Ding.

“I expect there shall be no further errors in judgment on your behalf.”

Ding.

“I can only forgive so much impertinence.”

Messages from the General kept pouring in. You wondered what he really wanted. He seemed to enjoy everything up to now, however much he loved to deny it. Just remembering him bound beneath you, cock jumping and weeping for attention, his voice growling out a deep command, had you squirming in your seat.

“General Hux,

I will do my best to act within the duties of my position and bring honor to the Order.”

You paused your message. He had said there should be no further errors in judgment ON YOUR behalf...did he intend to make some “errors” of his own?

“However, I expect any further errors may be corrected through problem solving together, should you have time available in your schedule. I believe after shift hours would prove to be less of a strain on your busy schedule. Please let me know when or if a meeting may be necessary.

Respectfully,

Officer [L/N]”

Now that this silliness was taken care of, you turned back toward the report you were typing. The General hadn't made you privy to any of the information he had gotten from Phasma yesterday, but you were determined to come up with several alternatives for the HT Unit in case of success or failure. The most pressing matter was to come up with repairs for the Replenish Station and ensuring the safety and supplies of the surrounding planets and stations. While the First Order didn't mind a calculated loss like planets targeted by the former Starkiller Base, protection of planets under their control was an absolute and would be taken as a personal affront. The First Order wasn't evil, just very ambitious and motivated to prove it's place within the galaxy and bring order to the chaos the last several wars had tossed them into.

Ding.

You saved your report and pulled up the new message.

“I will take this under advisement. Rest assured, any problem solving found unsatisfactory will result in punitive measures.”

You smirked. “Will you be doling out the punishment or receiving it, sir?”

Ding.

“Officer, I will not repeat myself. Restrain yourself or I will do it for you.”

You bit your lip. Dare you send another message? Oh kriff, yes. “That sounds pleasant. Just name a time and place, General.”

You re-opened the report, typing in more information. It was possible that nearby stations could work together to pick up the slack if the Replenisher was too damaged. You stopped and sent a quick message over to tech, asking if they could take a look at the station's schematics and map out the worst possible scenario and how long it would take to repair and get rudimentary systems back online. As a precaution, you sent dummy messages off to the closest three bases to ask about their inventory; any excess could easily be spared and skillful rationing could let all of the stations operate until things were back under control.

Pleased with your progress, you sent a preliminary copy to the General for perusal. A moment later, you received a summons to his office. Picking up your datapad, you pulled up a copy of the report and the messages you had sent out. You activated the door control, letting him know you were outside and waiting for his permission to enter.

The door slid open and you walked inside. Your throat was healing, but you tried not to use your voice if you could help it. Your voice ranged from a husky whisper to something resembling normality. You cleared your throat, ready to go over the preliminary report. “G-general.” You coughed again. “I heard some distressing news about the Replenish station that the HT Unit was sent to secure and took the liberty of creating a worst case scenario report. As you can see-”

You looked up just in time to see the General's smirk as his fist made contact with the side of your face. Your datapad went skittering off across the floor as you fell hard to the cold tile. Groaning, you winced, spitting blood onto the floor as you turned onto your side, attempting to stand.

His foot connected with your side, throwing you back across the floor and skidding to a halt as the leg of his meeting table collided with your back. Your breathing was loud and you swallowed noisily, panting as you watched from your position under the table as he approached you. “I hope you don't think I'm going to let you fuck my throat without a little more foreplay than that,” you muttered.

Hux's eyes narrowed and he bent to one knee on the floor. Grabbing you by the scruff of your jacket, he hauled you out from underneath the table. “That smart mouth of yours is constantly getting you into trouble, Officer [L/N]. You try my patience. I've been very forgiving with you, but your conduct is crude and not something I will abide. You will submit to the will of the First Order and complete your duties properly.”

Licking your blood stained teeth, you smiled up at him. “Submit to the First Order or to you, sir?”

Moving his hand to your head, he gripped your hair tightly, snarling. “Crude.”

Wincing, you peered up at him. “If I remember correctly, sir, you're the vulgar bastard in this scenario. I don't remember inviting your cock to come play with me at work. Perhaps it's you who is too perverted and should submit...to the First Order.”

Hux closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. He was hard, straining against his uniform black pants. A second later, he released his grip from your hair, standing and turning so his back was to you. “You've just been reprimanded. As such, you are dismissed from the rest of your shift. Punitive action will be...forthcoming.”

He looked back over his shoulder at you, then swiped a gloved hand through his hair, making sure he looked perfectly poised and in control as always. “You may leave.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux POV of the previous chapter. Hux deals with Reader after what happened in his rooms. All other chapters are Reader POV unless otherwise noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story. ElmiDol, thanks for the challenge. This has been a lot of fun. I have to admit, I'm not much of a Hux fan, but this has been such a great experience!!!
> 
> [Y/N] - Your Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - ruined orgasm, masturbation, sexual frustration, flirtatious messages, self-destructive tendencies, SEXUAL VIOLENCE - GRAPHIC SEXUAL VIOLENCE - BEATING - SLAPPING - HITTING. Seriously, this chapter contains some hard core violence.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Hux POV

 

Disrespectful, perverted slut. Who did [Y/N] think she was? The instance in the storm trooper barracks he could forgive, especially with how he had responded in his office later that week – they both made mistakes and that was that. However, when the officer in question took advantage of his unlocked chambers, he was less willing to overlook.

He sent her messages throughout the day to convey his displeasure – her vile actions had to cease before matters got out of hand. Her overly sexual responses were driving him insane; who reacted in such ways to their superior officer, especially at the workplace during their shift?

It was with great distaste that he found himself becoming unusually aroused. His cock seemed to have a mind of its own and her teasing tone in response to his rebuking messages seemed to delight it to no end.

Just as he was trying to move on, he received several forwarded messages and a preliminary report on how to deal with the HT Unit's mission and reconfiguring the Replenish station's supplies by rerouting from nearby stations and planets. The messages had come from Officer [L/N].

The report was well thought out, but missing a few important pieces – hence the forwarded messages showing she was waiting for the information. The amount of time and dedication she had put into this, so quickly after his report from Phasma on the HT Unit's progress, was remarkable and commendable. As he read on, he could see her dedication to the First Order and ensuring its prosperity. He felt himself begin to stiffen further with each paragraph. It wasn't degrading if he didn't touch himself, he mentally supplied, keeping to lightly ghosting his fingertips over his inner thigh. He thrust upward as his hand trailed a little too close, forcing it to the armrest of his chair lest he be tempted.

By the time he finished the report, his whole body was quivering. He thought of how the same hands that had been wrapped around him only days ago, pumping his cock for all he was worth, had taken the same care with writing such a well thought out report. Did Officer [L/N] always take such care and show such devotion in every aspect of her life?

He remembered how carefully she had prepared him on their first meeting, slicking his asshole with saliva and lube, using her tongue and fingers before sheathing her plastic cock inside of him. The sensation, how hard he had come for her, each and every time, surprised him and caused both his rigid penis and puckered hole to twitch. Taking a deep breath, Hux tried to calm himself, surprised again at how close he was to coming. He hadn't even touched himself, but he could feel his cock straining for release, rubbing harshly against his underwear and the lining of his pants.

His face was red in embarrassment. That fucking harlot was turning him into some kind of pervert. He stood from his desk, pacing back and forth behind it, biting his lip in concentration. Bitch. After ten minutes, he still couldn't seem to calm himself. Breathing erratically in both arousal and anger, he forced himself to type out a shaky message, summoning her to his office.

In a matter of minutes, his door dinged, alerting him to her presence. Was this just obedience in the workplace or was the whore really that desperate to be in his presence?

He tapped a button on his desk, allowing the door to slide open. As it did, he made his way toward it, watching her walk in, attention on the datapad in front of her. She tried to speak, her voice coming out hoarse, rasping against his eardrums. Before he could think or she could react, his hand cracked in pain against her cheek.

She fell to the ground, the datapad clattering across the floor. If it broke due to her carelessness, he would make sure to charge it to her registration number. Enraged further by her inconsiderate nature, he pulled his foot back, kicking her harshly in the stomach. She looked surprised and unprepared, skidding several feet across the floor with an oomph from the impact. The direction he had kicked her in left her slightly underneath the conference table.

Stooping, he grabbed her collar and hauled her out from underneath it. His blood was pumping, rushing through his ears, adrenaline making his cock throb harder than before, making him angrier. Why was this happening?

Every word from her mouth had a dual effect; enraging him further and causing him to strain against the zipper of his uniform. He knew she could tell the effect she was having on him – she probably reveled in it, even now, as she lay at his mercy.

His hand found her hair, tugging quickly and snapping her head back so she could look into his face as he snarled at her in disgust. Then her comment about the last time they had met in his office...He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Pre-come was leaking from him, sure to stain, he'd have to give his uniform a nice long soak tonight. Shuddering, he let her go and stood, turning away. He ran a gloved hand through his hair to ensure it was presentable and dismissed her from his sight.

Too aggravated to return to his duties, he informed Mitaka he would be performing his duties remotely from his chambers and to alert him if he was needed. The slick-haired man eyed him curiously, but made no remark. Hux returned to his office to grab his datapad, checking his uniform to make sure he was in First Order compliance and his straining member was well hidden.

On his way out, he noticed something shining from under the chair in the corner. Curious, he leaned down and fished out the object – another datapad. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he remembered [L/N]'s datapad had been thrown from her hands. Couldn't she at least take care of her things? This was First Order property!

He growled in annoyance and tossed it into his briefcase with his other things, stomping out of the office and bridge, officers and troopers making themselves busy so they would not have to face his wrath. Though not as violent as Kylo Ren, General Hux was a power to be reckoned with, what with having the whole of the First Order at his disposal under the express wishes of Supreme Leader Snoke.

Upon making it to his quarters, he pointedly locked the door with his code. Fool me once…

He took off his uniform, filling the refresher sink with warm water and scrubbing the pants, letting them soak. He left the refresher and returned to his room. Emptying his briefcase onto his bedside table, he went to sit, bouncing lightly on his bed, erection hitting solidly against him. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he supposed he would have to do something about that if he was to get any work done.

Laying down, Hux stroked himself through the fabric of his boxers, the rough feel of the material against him pulling a ragged huff from his mouth. He closed his eyes, gripping himself tighter as his hand worked up and down his shaft. Oh, it felt good.

He wet his lips, imagining it was [Y/N] sucking on his bottom lip-

His eyes snapped open. Where did that come from?

Shaking his head, he tried to think of something else. He pulled his cock through the opening of his boxers, stroking it more firmly, his buttocks tensing as he tugged up and down. Pre-come was freely sliding from the head of his reddened penis. He imagined hands sliding over his ass, pinching and massaging, eyes watching him as he pleasured himself. The hands sliding down further, fingers lightly pressing against his quivering hole as he pleaded-

STOP!

His breathing was erratic as his eyes snapped open once more, come dribbling down his member and he moaned his ruined orgasm, nearly whimpering after he had spent hours with his cock tempting him to finish it off. Why couldn't he get that filthy trollop out of his mind?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left off, General Hux had just punished [Y/N] for her flirtatious messages. Unfortunately for [Y/N], Hux was not in a playful mood and she received the brunt of his frustrations in a very violent and unexpected manner.
> 
> Now [Y/N] must deal with the aftermath of the beating and her feelings/relationship with the general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the long leave of absence. I had a lot of personal things going on that I had to take care of - diagnosed with severe depressive disorder, anxiety disorder, quit my job, moved, and my puppy died. So...lots of badness.
> 
> I am back and will try to post with some amount of regularity, probably once every week or two, as I can manage.
> 
> Again, any suggestions or scenarios you'd like to see incorporated are highly encouraged. Thanks again for all of the kudos, reads, and comments. You are all so awesome!
> 
> [L/N] = Last Name
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - sexual violence repercussions, wet dreams, choking, dubious consent/non-con, and victim mentality.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Walking back to your quarters was agony – your side burned and your mouth tasted like iron. You were sure you had bruised your ribs. If it was still bothering you terribly, you vowed to go to medical in the morning. In the meantime, you decided to pass out.

Making it inside of your quarters, you collapsed on the bed. Everything hurt. You took off your uniform, wincing at each pull of muscle twinging with the effort. Huffing, you laid in your undergarments and compression top, staring at the ceiling until your vision went blurry and slumber greeted you like an old friend.

Pounding, your head felt like it would explode. You groaned as you pressed your eyes shut harder, trying to ignore the outside world. Did you have any Bacta patches? Fingering your side, you knew the ribs were bruised, maybe a few were even broken.

Standing on trembling legs, you went through your drawers, then checked the small first aid kit in the bathroom. While Bacta wasn't traditionally stored in first aid kits, you had a growing reputation as being accident prone. There was one Bacta patch in the kit and you decided this would probably best serve its purpose on the worst of your bruises. Even now, so soon after your encounter, several spots were turning a deep purple, almost black.

Perhaps the general really didn't like these little games you were playing. Or maybe he did and let himself go too far? In any case, you would have to feel this out for future reference.

Wincing again, you decided you would submit another request for medical leave. Unable to find your datapad, you used an older, now defunct model you kept for reading and games. You took a pain killer and decided to go back to sleep. The night didn't get much better; every toss and turn brought to light another bruise or strained muscle. You increased your dosage, taking another round of pain killers before finally being able to drift off once more.

You woke sometime later, mouth dry and throat tight. In fact, there was something around your throat – Hux's hand. Eyes wide, you looked up at him as his grip tightened. What was he doing here?

“This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To drive me crazy, to make me want you? Well, now you've gotten your wish.” He let go, forcefully throwing your head back to the bed. His hand was inside your underwear, seemingly trying to decide if he was trying to claw at your pussy or rip the fabric off of you. His teeth were at the nape of your neck, biting a little too hard as his free hand probed for your left nipple beneath your top. His breath was coming quickly and he snarled like a wild animal.

Your eyes widened as you heard his buckle clink open and-

You gasped, sitting up in bed. The dream had been so vivid and felt so real. You groaned at your subconscious – how could you possibly be thinking of him right now, after what had occurred in his office yesterday? You massaged your shoulder, then stretched, trying to relieve some of the tension in your bruised muscles.

Standing, you went to the refresher, hoping a nice hot steam shower would provide relief as well as cleaning the evidence of your arousal.

It was still early when you stepped out of the refresher in a new pair of underwear and a clean compression top. Before getting dressed, you checked your old, glitchy datapad. There was a message waiting for you, allowing your medical leave. It warned you would only have two days of leave before a medic visit would be required for readmission to the bridge. 'I guess I have two days to get back up to snuff, no way I'm going to medical for this shit. Seriously, who could possibly understand this?'

You hadn't thought about it the night before, but going to medical would probably result in a report of the injuries. If this came back onto the general, you could both face very serious reprimands, possibly expulsion from The Order or even permanent TERMINATION.

You shuddered, trying to convince yourself that the shooting pain had lessened. Maybe it had, but worrying about it would only cause you to tense up and cause the healing process to slow.

Lowering the datapad, you stood and walked to your dresser. Seeing as you wouldn't be at work today, you went with a loose pair of dark grey sweats, throwing an Order emblazoned hoodie on. Once again, there was nothing much in your quarters in the way of food. Due to your injuries, you had awoken early. At this hour, there wouldn't be many, if any, bodies present in the cafeteria.

Checking the mirror, you tried to cover as many of the bruises as you could with your clothing, not bothering with makeup. You threw up your hood and walked out, the door whooshing closed behind you. It took about ten minutes and two elevators before you arrived to the food court. At this time of night, the only things available were pre-packaged meals or individually wrapped specialty items.

You grabbed a few packages, not really caring what was in them, then swiped your hand over the wall sensor. The empty areas were you had taken food from were now red, recording what had been taken and needed to be replaced – the reader simply notated which member of The Order had acquired the items and would be forwarded to medical as part of the nutrition log.

Turning out of the cafeteria, you could have sworn you had seen a flash of red hair in the distance. You picked up your speed, practically bolting for the elevator. Needless to say, your relationship with the general would be interesting in the coming days.

Returning to your quarters, you input the lock code and picked up your datapad.

“General Hux,

I understand your need to keep things professional within the workplace. I am sorry for any confusion or frustration I may have caused. Please take this to say that your reprimand and attitude adjustment have been effective.

As a member of the First Order, I will do everything within my power to ensure everything runs smoothly. I take my job very seriously and I apologize if my actions have made it look or feel otherwise.

While we may not have gotten along outside of the workplace, I hope that that will not further impact our relationship on the bridge.

At this time, I would like to request that we keep our distance in our personal lives until matters have been properly processed and it is amenable to both parties.

Heil to the First Order,  
May the Emperor be with you,

Officer [L/N]”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hears back from Hux, what is his reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short update - just wanted to let you guys know I'm alive. I don't like posting anything under 1k words, but I felt that this was necessary. No warnings for this chapter.

“Understood.”

It had been three days since your communique to the General had been sent. One day at your desk, this was the message you had received. A single word, nothing more.  
You wondered if the General felt bad about what he had done or maybe he was just done with you altogether. Though it hadn't been the best of experiences, you still found yourself thinking of Hux – that first night of confusion and the instance in his quarters had been nearly perfect. In a certain context, the meetings in his office could have been rather good as well.

Now several weeks had passed and your only interactions with the General were at work on the bridge and strictly professional. Even when in his office, he made a point to have an assistant present – for your safety? Or his?

Five weeks after the incident and all of your bruises were long gone, your ribs healed. Five weeks since your blood had been splayed across his office floor. It was early morning when your datapad pinged – a personal message.

“Two days from now. 02:15. Bring the bag.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the General meet for the first time since your hazardous encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L/N] – Last Name  
> [H/C] – Hair Color  
> [E/C] – Eye Color
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - kissing, biting, fondling, and orgasm denial.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

It seemed strange to receive a message like that from the General after such a long time. What was he thinking? Why did he want the bag? Were you going to use it? Would he burn it?

What was going on? Should you sleep? Should you try to sleep? Thinking about whether or not to sleep was making you anxious. Maybe you should sleep. Looking at the time on your datapad, you saw that it was already 12:45 – there was no time for sleep now. You didn't want to think about how tired you would be in the morning – would you be doing anything that made you tired?

You really wanted to pull your hair out, stretching the [H/C] locks as if actually contemplating it. Frustrated, you flopped back onto your bed, rubbing your burning eyes. You should have taken a nap earlier when you had the chance.

It was nearly 02:00 and you had to get ready. You put your hair into a ponytail, not really caring about all of the flyaways. You pulled a dark grey tank top on over your compression top, loose light grey sweats on bottom. You were still wearing your regulation black socks, so you simply put on your plain sneakers. Grabbing the duffle bag, you headed toward the door. It reminded you of that night nearly two months ago, when you had crept into Hux's room while he slept. You shivered, remembering how he had felt in your mouth.

Shaking your head, you berated yourself. That's not what tonight was - you couldn't afford any more messy mistakes. You meant to give the General a piece of your mind.

Biting your lip, you ended up pacing up and down the hallways, determined to go, then sheepishly retreating, before walking back down the hall to his quarters. Would this all be a mistake? Maybe he was going to catalog your bag in order to form a full list of your indiscretions for a disciplinary meeting before your reconditioning.

Gulping, you finally got up your courage and hit the notification button on the door's keypad. What seemed like a millisecond later, the door whooshed open and you were pulled inside by a rough hand on your arm.

“You're late,” came a growl.

Surprised, you dropped the bag, being hurriedly twirled around the room before arms surrounded you, holding you in place. Your [E/C] eyes widened in surprise as lips and teeth crashed into your own. The General seemed downright feral in his need, which you could feel rubbing painfully against your hip.

Your hand wound up, fingers sliding through his glorious red locks. They felt silky and you wished you could touch it all day. That was when you bit his lip and pulled his hair. His head was forced back and he glared down at you, huffing breathlessly. “That's not how this is going to work. If you want this, us, whatever this is, to happen, we need some ground rules.” You yanked his head back and he took a stumbling step to follow.

He nodded, licking his lips, not taking his eyes off of yours. Your hand yanked more insistently, drawing a hissing gasp from him.

You released him, holding your hand up so he wouldn't come any closer. You glared a warning, then stepped back, sitting cross-legged on top of his bed, mussing the crisp sheets. “Before...Before we get started, I just want you to know...” You bit your lip, embarrassed at the admission you were about to make, averting your eyes to the hands in your lap. “I liked everything we did.” You ventured a look up at him. “Everything. You just...went too far too fast.”

Hux took a step toward you as your face heated. His advance stuttered to a halt when your hand went up, asking for him to stay back. “General, I would like to have some kind of relationship or arrangement with you.” You looked up at him from beneath your lashes, not wanting to look him head on. “And I think you would like that too, otherwise we wouldn't be where we are.”

Armitage huffed, licking his lips while readjusting his hair. “I do believe that is the situation in which we find ourselves, Officer [L/N].” He shifted, obviously uncomfortable and slightly pained by the straining in his pants. “I...apologize...for how I acted previously. It was unprofessional and unwarranted, you just make me so--” He cut himself off rather than incriminating himself further.

Your brow quirked with interest and you could feel your mouth beginning to pull into a smile, inspite of yourself. You nearly laughed, but decided he might take it the wrong way. “Sir...” You shook your head, trying to figure out your train of thought and began again. “Outside of this room, we are nothing. I don't want this to impact our respective duties within the First Order and I expect you don't either.”

“Agreed, [L/N]. Should we need to arrange a meeting, encrypted personal messages will suffice, I suppose.” He took another step forward. “You said you liked everything...How will I know what is beyond your means?” Now it was his turn to look smug, his lips twitching up on the ends as his eyes took on a predatory glower.

“General...I think a discussion of our limits and wants would be warranted. I think it's fair to say that I like pain and humiliation, while you very much enjoy pegging.” You bit your lip, wiggling your eyebrows at him. “And I very much liked giving it.”

Hux groaned, cupping his erection, before nodding in agreement. “The...restraints...were a nice touch as well,” he allowed, gulping loudly.

You reached out, pulling him forward by his belt strap. His breathing had hitched and you could tell he was restraining himself. Sitting up on your knees, you stretched up, sucking his plump lower lip into your mouth as you manipulated your hand over his, caressing his crotch. “I could send you a comprehensive list, we each just need to notate what we like, what we think we might like, and what's absolutely off limits.” Pushing forward, your tongue slid easily into his mouth and he instinctively groaned into your mouth as your bodies pushed and pulled against each other.

You could feel him growing larger and his gasps came out in pained breaths, each shorter and more high pitched than the last. Just as he began giving off he tell-tale signs of orgasm, you stopped and pulled back. “I don't think we should have any further contact until that's settled. I'll leave the bag, though.” Smiling, you pushed him away, stood and walked to the door. Before exiting, you saw him sagged over the bed, fisting the sheets and giving a very undignified howl of frustration.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Hux come to grips with [Y/N]'s terms? What are the next steps that reader and the General will take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] – Your Name  
> [L/N] – Last Name  
> [E/C] – Eye Color  
> [H/L] – Hair Length  
> [H/C] – Hair Color
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this. I absolutely love your comments and receiving kudos. As always, if you have suggestions or have something you'd like worked in to the story, feel free to let me know!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - masturbation, toys, and fantasizing.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

As with anything the general did, you assumed he was taking his time looking over the cursory list you'd sent and adding or amending as needed. At least, that's what you had hoped was happening since it had been two weeks. The man was anal and would no doubt scour the entire document for hidden meanings or contractual obligations. Should you send him another message, assuring him that neither of you could be forced to do anything you didn't want to?

Waiting for the General to get back to you had made you anxious. It was only 05:30, but you were wide awake and staring at the ceiling, over thinking Hux's lack of response since your last encounter. Thinking about Hux made you THINK about Hux, which was making you squirm. Looking at your data pad, you had plenty of time to do something about it and get ready for work.

You pulled the clit vibrator from your bedside drawer, throwing aside your blankets and pushing your panties and pajamas down past your knees. Before turning it on, you rubbed it through your juices, teasing yourself lightly as it slide along your outer lips, then pressing more fully into your clit. Hitting the on button, you twitched as the vibration stimulated you further. It had been a while since you had masturbated, probably that last night with the General restrained in his bed.

Closing your [E/C] eyes, you bit your lip, imagining Hux's fingers on you. When you thought of him, rather than the tied up fuck toy of your previous dealings, he was the one in control. You imagined him rubbing his fingers through your folds, slapping his hand deliciously on your nub, making you start. Bringing the vibrator to your entrance, you pressed the tip in, seeing his flushed face and malicious grin as he teased you with his fingers, but refused to penetrate you.

By now, the vibration was bringing you close. You pulled out your favorite g-spot dildo again, your favorite combination of toys, and positioned it at your entrance. Closing your eyes again, vibrator in your left hand, dildo in your right, you pictured the General once more. Smirking, he flicked your clit, lining his hard cock up and pressing against you. Just the image was enough to set you on edge, legs tensing as you prayed to yourself, 'Not yet!”

You urged the toy forward and it inched into your opening. Your mind screamed out for Hux as you fended off your impending orgasm. How could just the thought of his cock entering you have you ready to explode? Pressing the dildo in, you seated it inside of yourself, pulling the vibrator away to allow yourself to recover.

Once you were sure the climax had receded, you began to pump the dildo in and out. It began slowly, but all too soon, you were rapidly slamming it into your cunt as wet sounds filled the air. Whimpering despite yourself, you swirled the base as it lay seated fully within you. If only it really were Hux fucking you like a lunatic. You increased the pace, harshly rubbing the vibrator against your clit as the dildo moved as fast as you could make it. Everything felt so good and you wished there was a way to fuck yourself harder on the toys.

You imagined the General's hitched breathing and a sudden exclamation of '[L/N]!' before picturing the red haired man unloading string after string of come inside of you. Unable to help yourself, you let out a piercing whine as your orgasm finally washed over you, causing you to fold in on yourself with the intensity of it all.

Pulling the toys from your body, you stared at the ceiling again, trying to still your breathing. “Kriff...”

Fully composed, you cleaned yourself and the toys thoroughly before replacing them in your bedside table and getting ready for the day. Your [H/L] [H/C] hair was put back in a regulation bun and your uniform was nice and crisp. When you were finished, you walked out of your quarters and down to the bridge. It was a quarter to 7, so you were still early, not that you would mind.

Sitting at your console, you pulled up the daily reports and updates from the night staff. One report, though, caught your eye – it was an update of the situation on the refill station. The numbers weren't adding up.

Looking at the numbers, supplies, water, staff, and comparing it to your initial projections, the materials being received by the station were vastly under-reported. Several of the outlying planets would be able to supply the station while it was brought back up to code, but transportation meant that the items would be delayed. Even so, two planets in particular had slight discrepancies in what had been requested and what was being supplied. To anyone else, this might just seem like an accounting error, but you had done the calculations several times (on your own time too!) before giving the final document to the General and other supply stations to look over. No amount of errors or shipping delays could possibly account for the gradual reporting loss they had sustained.

If that wasn't enough to pique your interest, you cross referenced all messages from the repair staff. Several of the replacement parts sent were either incorrect or faulty, further delaying the repairs. Like clockwork, every two or three weeks, something seemed to go awry with the technical team on site – electrical fires, power failures, generator malfunctions and the like. Now you were certain, it was sabotage. This couldn't wait, you had to tell the General.

Opening your inbox, you sent off a quick message to Hux:

“Subject: URGENT

General,

I have something to discuss with you. This matter is urgent and sensitive in nature. I'll gather the data I've collected and present it to you forthwith.

Respectfully,

Officer [Y/N] [L/N]”

Since Hux was such a work-a-holic, you assumed he was either already in the office or had fallen asleep while at his desk. In either case, the message gave him a heads up that you were on your way. Gripping your data pad, you flagged the messages that had alerted you to the situation at hand and made your way across the bridge. Hitting the control on the door, it dinged briefly before sliding open.

You entered quickly and approached the General's desk. His jacket was slightly rumpled, confirming your suspicions. His hair was just barely out of place and he stifled a yawn while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“General, I believe there is a traitor cell in our midst.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reveal your data to the General and he makes a surprising proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L/N] - Last Name
> 
> Warnings: Reference to past sexual violence, sexual tension, victim mentality, and conflicted feelings.

The General sat up in his chair, more alert than a second ago. He straightened his great coat and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it back into place. “What makes you come to such a conclusion, Officer [L/N]? It's a very serious accusation to make.”

Sighing and clutching your data pad to you a little tighter, hoping to dispel your nervousness, you stepped forward. “Sir, General, I didn't come to this conclusion lightly. I was hoping, over the last several hours, to disprove the theory, but...Let me show you.”

You laid the data pad on his desk and pointed to the flagged messages. “All of the messages I've marked deal with the aftermath of the replenish station attack. You'll recall I made the initial status report and drew up the emergency documents to repair the damage and restock the supplies.”

You ran your finger over the screen, scrolling through the messages, then pointing once more. “These three messages are confirmation from nearby satellites, planets, and stations of what they would be able to supply to further our efforts.”

You ran your finger over the screen again. “This message is an ongoing e-mail chain of the supplies incoming and outgoing; if you went through it, it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. However, I ran the numbers against the initial promissory documents and noticed there is a discrepancy. This in itself wouldn't be unusual, except the shortage amount is the same every time and always appears from one of these three sources.” You pointed and highlighted two planets and one satellite on the supply list.

“Additionally, General, every time one of these suppliers runs short, there is some kind of complication with the repair – I've traced the missing or faulty components back to these same sources.” Biting your lip, you continued. “Sir, it is my opinion that either we have a high level of incompetence within the First Order,” you glanced up to see a skeptical look on the General's face, “or there must be something more nefarious at work here.”

The General looked across his desk at you, brow quirking before he looked back down at the data you had presented him. You stood there, waiting for a response for what felt like ages before he finally looked back up from he data pad.

“[L/N], I want you to head this. You'll have a minimum of three officers at your disposal. This is top priority. If there are traitors in our midst, we need people we can trust. Mitaka is a coward, but reliable when it comes to delegation, so he will serve you well. The other two members of your cohort are up to you, so choose wisely.”

“Well, sir, if it isn't too forward, I would much like Captain Phasma to be part of my team. She's strong, well known, and has a wide range of acquaintances throughout the First Order. I believe she would be an asset to this type of mission.”

The General nodded in agreement.

“Also, I just thought of this, but Officer Ankar has a cousin stationed in the sector the Replenish Station is located in. It's possible he may be able to get intel through those channels and perhaps even the planets and satellites we've tagged as the culprits.”

Hux very nearly looked astonished – his lips were slightly parted and he looked up at you like he'd never have expected such a fully formed plan so soon after his proposal.

Closing his mouth, he grinned. “Very well, [L/N]. I have high expectations of you, so make sure your team is up to snuff. Continue writing your disclosure reports and send them directly to me. Any change in your protocols might alert these traitors that we are aware of them. Continue making your routine inquiries – additional inquiries should be made through the contacts your team has. I don't think I need to stress to you the importance of discretion. None but the four of us should know about this. If you should need additional crew, funds, or materials, name it and it shall be yours.”

You couldn't help but beam. The General had complimented you, left such an important project in your hands, and now offered all of the First Order's resources to you. This was more than you could have ever hoped for. You were loyal to the First Order and wished for nothing more than to serve to the utmost of your ability, but never in your wildest dreams had you thought you would have such an important role. You nodded and gave him a salute, turning stiffly and beginning to walk to the door.

“Ahem, Officer [L/N].”

His stern voice got your attention and you turned back toward him, suddenly wondering if you were going to have a repeat of your last meeting in his office. It was ridiculous, had been months ago, but the fear was very real and ever present. You hated the shiver that ran up your spine as you faced him.

Held out in front of him was a slim metal sheet, a datapad. “I believe you may have dropped this during your last visit. Please make sure you take better care of First Order materials. We are entrusting you with a mission of the highest importance. Don't let me down.”

You breathed a sigh of relief as you hurriedly returned to the desk and took the pad from him. His fingertips lightly ghosted against your hand, bringing up shivers of another kind. “I won't fail you or the Order, General. You have my word.”

Leaving his office, you looked at the pristine datapad in your hand, comparing it to the older, dingy one you had been using. The thought now occurred to you that you should have reported it missing and requested a replacement, but the goings on of the last few months meant you hadn't been thinking clearly all the time. You were relieved that the pad had been found and was no worse for wear, though the thought of how you had come to lose it in the first place...was less than desirable. Truthfully, you wished you could forget it had happened; your thoughts and feelings were so conflicted, but you knew you couldn't forgive yourself if you didn't see this...thing...through with the General.

When you returned to your desk and shot off a message to Captain Phasma, Lieutenant Mitaka, and Officer Ankar. A meeting would be held this afternoon where you and the General would brief them on their new duties – so as not to draw suspicion, they would continue their every day tasks, but be on the look out and put out feelers for any information that could be found pertaining to the Replenisher attack and the subsequent sabotages.

You were glad the General had such confidence in you and you hoped you could live up to his expectations.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General and [Y/N] gather the rest of their team to go over plans for catching those behind the sabotaging of the Replenish station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L/N] - Last Name
> 
> No sex in this chapter. Stay tuned.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Tucking your old datapad away into your desk, you gathered all of the materials you needed for the debrief. Heading back toward the General's office, you hit the alert button and the general let you in. Gathering around the long meeting table, the two of you waited for the other three to arrive, setting up the documents to display on the holoboard.

Captain Phasma was the first to arrive, polished chrome suit drawing your attention. She gave a curt greeting, saluted Hux, and sat. Officer Ankar entered a few minutes later, followed by a flustered Mitaka. His face was flushed as it always was, skin glistening with sweat. You wondered how he ever got anything done as it seemed he was constantly in a state of fright or anxiety.

Ankar looked like a model officer and was probably well on his way to a position like Mitaka's. His blonde hair was expertly slicked back, eerily similar to the General's. His skin was a muddled tan and eyes purple with what looked to be almost double-pupils. Perhaps he had alien lineage somewhere down the line that explained his strange features, though they seemed almost charming in their juxtaposition. Standing at nearly six foot tall, he was the second tallest in the room, right after the Captain.

In their rightful places, the meeting commenced. You relayed the information you had gathered, letting them in on the anomolies that seemed to keep popping up.

“You make it sound as if there's a traitor in our midst, actively trying to shut the replenish station down,” Ankar laughed.

You raised your eyebrow, looking toward the General.

“That, Officer Ankar, is exactly what she is saying. [L/N] has been looking after our off-base stations since she was promoted to the Bridge. If she is seeing these changes, no matter how minute, I trust in her judgment. Just as you watch over the new recruits and I watch over you, each change signals something either rewarding or diminutive to the Order. Wouldn't you say so?”

Ankar's ruddy complexion turned a flat, deep brown, an interesting reaction to embarrassment. He cleared his throat and nodded, giving a squeak of agreement.

“Each of you was asked here because of what you have to offer,” you cut in. It wouldn't do to ostracize those you were asking to help in this undercover endeavor. “The General was kind enough to hear me out and honor my request. The four of us will do all within our power to discover the whereabouts of these saboteurs.”

You turned to each of them in turn. “Captain Phasma, a high ranking official and trusted member of the Order, has connections across the galaxy. Her subordinates could play a crucial role in this mission. Officer Ankar, I understand you have a cousin stationed planet side working with the station in question. Lieutenant Mitaka, you have been with the Order and serving the General well. Your skills as a diplomat and office worker can supplement my knowledge and help us come up with a flexible, straight forward plan of attack.”

Smiling, you stood a bit taller. This really could work. “I believe that if we pull our strengths together, this task will be easily completed. What say you?”

Captain Phasma looked to Hux. “And you've approved of this?” At his nod, she responded, “For the Order, I am obligated to make sure this mission is a success.” She turned toward you and, had she not been wearing that blasted chrome mask, could have been smiling for all you knew. You really liked the Captain, but some of her mannerisms, especially the expressionless mask, reminded you too much of that irksome force user.

Mitaka quickly stuttered a phrase of approval. Ankar seemed to deliberate for a moment, but his embarrassment from before got the best of him and he agreed as well.

“Very well then,” you replied. Throwing up the holoprojections you had prepared beforehand with the General, you went over all you knew, pointing out the supply orders, what had gone wrong, and the correlations you had picked up on. Soon they were all up to speed and adamant in their own right that it should be carried out quickly and in all secrecy.

“This may be a tipping point for the Order, if we can strike quickly and take out these rebels or their sympathizers. You were not chosen lightly for this task. Though you are all in this together, Officer [L/N] is in charge; make all reports through her so they may be relayed to me and not cause suspicion. Our meetings will be few and far between, so make sure of her and keep your guards up.”

With that, Hux dismissed the group, each heading off to begin Phase 1 of the project. You looked toward the General once more. “Thank you, sir, for giving me this opportunity. I won't let you or the Order down.”

Hux gave a sly grin. “Oh, I don't think there's any possibility of that. Keep up the good work and good luck.”

You felt better, now that your plans were being put into motion. You were truly being helpful to the First Order and the General recognized your efforts. That evening, you went back to your quarters and had no trouble falling asleep.

Though you worked in close proximity with the General, the following weeks seemed like a blur and your contact was minimal at best. In your free time, not that you had much any more, you looked over the kink list you had sent him:

“I took the liberty of marking 'anal' and 'pegging' as 'into' for you.

You're welcome,

[L/N]”

He hadn't been amused at the time, but he did send you a message once a week or so asking about particular parts of the list. Some you had to explain and others you offered to try with him. Though you tried to sound knowledgable and worldly, most of your encounters with men were exceedingly boring. That was what had interested you in HT-9743 in the first place; he was weird and wanted to try this kind of stuff. As a one night stand, it was the perfect way to try things out. Now, though, you had...whatever you had with Hux.

With the latest round of questions, it seemed like he was coming to the end of the list. With luck on your side, you may be able to see each other in a more physical way soon. Just the thought of seeing Hux privately made you clench your legs together, heat and wetness collecting there. Rather than giving in and masturbating (which was becoming more frequent as of late), you gave an exasperated sigh, flopped down on your bed, and tried to go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anti-sabotage plan begins to come together. Hux has finished his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L/N] - Last Name
> 
> Again, no sex this chapter, but there will be next chapter! Yay, smut!
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

The following weeks were a blur, a haze of activity, at least for you and your secret coalition. Though you left the office at the same time, your nights were full of encrypted messages, secret meetings, notes written in code, and research, research, research. Perhaps now you really knew what it felt like to be in Hux's shoes.

Officer Ankar had been in touch with his cousin, even allowed a day off of the Finalizer to visit and relay his covert mission. Since then, Uindine Ankar-Poivus had provided little intelligence, but set the ground work for the next phase; Uindine was to act as if he were unhappy with the First Order. With any luck, resistance spies would latch onto this and start grooming him for betrayal, never suspecting that they were the ones being betrayed. The deal would be made all the sweeter as Poivus was instructed to let slip about his high ranking cousin and his potential for defection.

Mitaka was who you spent most of your time with. As both of you worked on the bridge, spending time together going over schematics, order logs, and potential routes for subtle attacks on the replenish station was easier than expected. You had never doubted your decision to have Mitaka on board, but he was proving himself invaluable. Without him, you would be getting zero sleep rather than the handful of hours you managed to nab. Now that he knew your thought process, the programs you were using, and what to look for, he would be taking over some of the planning and reports. You'd be overseeing fot the first few weeks, but you hoped he would be a fast study and could take over fully in the near future so you could focus on how to move forward. The ideas for your plans were easy to come up with, but executing and fully formulating them were another matter.

Phasma. Captain Phasma was amazing. The command she had over her troops and the ability to make things happen far across the stars were beyond your wildest dreams. She had small pockets of officers, soldiers, troopers, and technicians across the universe doing her bidding (or rather your bidding, because you had asked it of her in the first place). Additional resources were being smuggled onto the replenish station – enough that things could move forward, but still few enough that it looked like the station was struggling to keep up with the repairs and demands of the nearby planets. In the past, the replenish station had given an overabundance of supplies to the planets it protected; now, the planets received just above what they were using. It wasn't enough for anyone to starve or go without, but it was a far cry from the luxury they had been used to.

Your time had been so monopolized, you hadn't had any time to even THINK about the General. As you were readying to pass out on top of your covers for the third time that week, your data pad dinged. It was 01:17 for kriff's sake!

Looking at the data pad, you felt like throwing it across the room. Instead, you lazily picked it up, almost smacking yourself in the face with it. You were way too tired for this. Rubbing your eyes with your left hand and blinking them clear a few times, you unlocked the data pad and went to your messaging system.

“Encrypted Message

Please enter key to unlock.”

Grumbling, you typed the passcode and the encryption software opened, pulling the message to another incognito tab so the information couldn't be saved, copied, or viewed, even if a trojan had been stealth installed.

“You have one attachment. Would you like to open?”

Rolling your eyes, you doubled clicked it, eyes staying closed for a moment too long as your head bobbed forward before catching yourself and blinking wildly again.

“I've finished your damn homework.

Hux”

The rest of the document turned out to be the extensive kink list, the list you'd been waiting nearly two months on. Suddenly awake, you sat up and browsed it. The list was color coded and had initials next to each item if someone was interested. Items in red were off-limits. Things in purple were hard limits for one of you, but curious about or into for the other.

You scanned the list in excitement, falling asleep with a smile on your face.

You woke the next morning with cramps.

All that day you were in pain, but you refused to take the pain pills the other women did. This wasn't the worst you'd ever had and you could work through it. Maybe the huge workload you were now in charge of would help to keep your mind off of it until the pain dissipated in the afternoon as it usually did.

As much as you didn't like to admit how your monthly flow impacted your personality, you found yourself snapping at Mitaka as he showed you the new report he had tried to run by himself. It was so glaringly obvious it was wrong, but instead of kindly pointing out his error, an easy one to make at that, you practically screamed in his face.

The meeting room next door to you was empty, so you took the liberty of going into it, letting off some steam, and coming back out ten minutes later. Red in the face, but in a more pleasant mood, you attempted an apology, but Mitaka would not meet your eyes and squeaked out an apology of his own. Trying to make it clear that it was you who was in the wrong and just having an off day, you brought up the encrypted database to run the report again, showing him the mistake he had made and how to correct it. You assured him he would have it down in no time; for his first try he had done remarkably well, catching on faster than you had thought.

Before you went to sleep that night, after another trying, exhausting day of work, you replied to Hux's encrypted message.

“General,

Thank you for cleaning up and coding our sheet. I'm glad you've finally been able to finish, but unfortunately any further activities will have to wait. I will be indisposed in that fashion for the next five or so days. In the meantime, please peruse the list and select something from the Green or Indigo sections. Perhaps one day we will be able to explore the Chartreuse?

Officer [L/N]”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Hux have finally come to an arrangement, but Aunt Flow puts on the breaks. The first night of her period, [Y/N] has some pretty sexy dreams...or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [L/N] – Last Name  
> [E/C] – Eye Color
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes - sex, blood--EMPHASIS ON BLOOD.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

It was late in the sleep cycle, but you couldn't sleep, not with the fingers undulating against your clit. Sometimes you had the most vivid sex dreams. They were delicious, but typically ended with you waking with a shudder, pelvis thrust deep into your mattress.

This dream featured the object of your desires, General Hux. The dim light shone off his Autumn colored hair as his head stayed nestled between your legs. The sound of your slick being sucked up was brought to your ears. His tongue was gentle, but insistent and you felt wetness sliding down your legs and across your ass cheeks. It was strange that you would dream about him going down on you; your dreams tended to be more forceful, skipping over foreplay and straight to rough fucking.

The lights in your quarters were set for the circadian sleep cycle, slowly brightening to simulate daylight and wake you gradually. The dim light glinted off his grime covered face. You had nearly forgotten the painful start of your menses, but apparently your subconscious hadn't, pulling it full force into your wet dream. You should have felt disgusted, but felt desire coiling in your abdomen.

You lifted your [E/C] colored eyes from the blood on his chin, his icy blue eyes gleaming as his cock nestled between your lower lips, beginning to prod for your entrance. The sight was something to behold; Hux seemed completely undone and wild. The blood smeared across his face made him look dangerous, a force to be reckoned with. A choked garble of want bubbled from your mouth, incoherent.

Grabbing you by the hip, he roughly forced you over onto your side, then stomach. Your ass went up and Hux shoved your face further into your pillow, bucking his hips so he was half inside of you. You gasped, biting your lip, the feelings building up over the past several months finally coming to a head. Hux was slightly larger than average and thick, very different from the blunt, thin g-spot dildo you had been using. You were so much more full than normal – it had been a while since you'd last had sex with someone other than yourself.

You wanted to scream at the fullness of it as he snapped his hips forward, seated fully within you. His right hand squeezed your hip, pinching it painfully as his breath rasped between his teeth. Hux hissed in satisfaction, palming your ass roughly as he tried to control himself. Soon enough, he was literally fucking you into the mattress. Mouth full of pillow, your moans and cries, usually quiet or nonexistent, were barely muffled. Rather than chiding you, Hux only gave you a few swift, stinging smacks on your behind as his hips continued to move at a leisurely pace.

With one more thrust, you gasped, pussy giving a tentative squeeze as his cock rammed your g-spot. Feeling you shuddering beneath him, he kept at it, hitting the same spot over and over. The g-spot orgasm was a slow build, leaving you to contract and release in slow rhythm, but you never woke from your dream. At this point, you should have been cursing yourself awake, pulling yourself from bed to clean the mess between your thighs.

Falling to your side, Hux continued to thrust his cock into you, legs splayed wide by his own between them, the rough material of his suit pants rubbing against your legs as he rocked back and forth. It was only now that he allowed his hands to find you, one wrapped around you, allowing him leverage, the other twining between your legs. The arm around your middle tightened as his body undulated quicker behind you, the hand on your clit rubbing and pressing in earnest.

The clit orgasm was fast, blinding, causing you to shudder and shake. The General's groan turned into a shushing, blood smeared against your forehead as he tried to calm you. It was then that you noticed you had been crying. Joy, release, happiness, or perhaps disgust with yourself? No, nothing this good, nothing for the General of the First Order, could ever be wrong, bad, or disgusting.

Maybe it was lack of the physical, your reaction to this pairing, much the same reason why you sought out a connection with that random storm trooper in the first place. Would this reaction have been the same with someone else? Or was it simply because he was the General—no, that he was Armitage Hux, a good looking, well mannered man regardless of what position he might hold? All these thoughts were swirling through your head as he tried to comfort you, kissing your jaw below your ear.

After several minutes, your tears had dried, but not the nagging thoughts. He groaned as he pulled himself from you, sitting up. “What a kriffing mess,” he scoffed, standing and zipping his pants.

By now, the light had turned to a gentle sunrise, allowing you to see rather clearly. There was a dark blotch across the crotch and up to the waistline of his suit pants. His suit jacket and regulation high collared shirt were slung over his arm, unmussed, but wrinkled. The white dress shirt he had worn underneath, however, was a different story. From the waist to the neck, there were flecks, spots, or large swathes of blood to be found. His right hand and face were stained pink where he had tried to rub the blood off on his clothing. Your mind wandered, for a moment wondering if he would send it off for cleaning or simply be rid of it.

He stood by the door, looking torn, but then his face settled with resolve. “I will see you at 0800 hours, Officer [L/N].” With that, he took his leave.

 

“They say the General was roaming the halls, covered in blood.”

“I heard Mitaka saw him this morning, with his own eyes.” The men and women of the bridge stared at Mitaka as he took a report from a lower Officer. The man always seemed skittish, sweaty, and the slick of his hair made you feel slimy just looking at it.

“Maybe he finally lost it like Kylo Ren.”

“Maybe he killed Kylo Ren.” Someone scoffed. Kylo Ren was no one's favorite, but to think the General would kill him and possibly endanger the First Order by losing such a valuable, if not unstable, ally.

“I heard his face was smeared with blood because he's a cannibal.”

“Maybe he killed Kylo Ren by eating him.” The group laughed, speculation now turned to wild theories, trying to lighten the mood from the very real possibility that any of them were expendable and could meet a fate that would be cause for such a high ranking official to walk about like the blood covered grim reaper himself.

“Come on,” you rolled your eyes. “The General would never do something stupid like that. And if he did, do you really want him to catch you gossiping about it?” Arching your brow you looked around the group that had gathered near your station. “Besides, you idiots are cutting down on our productivity. Now, get back to it before the General really does go on a killing spree.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes up with a plan for Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HT-9743 will be making an appearance in a future chapter or two.
> 
> No sex in this chapter.
> 
> Tags will be added as the work progresses. Tags are not put on specific chapters, just the work as a whole. If anything tagged may trigger or squick you, please proceed with caution. I will attempt to add exclaimers to the beginning of each chapter, but I may miss some details.

Needless to say, the remainder of your menstrual cycle was fraught with sexual tension; would he visit again? Had he liked it? Aside from the mess, you thought the encounter was quite...exciting. You were disappointed when nothing happened for the rest of the week. Some of your colleagues kept whispering about the bloody General, but it died down quickly enough.

The next week, you saw a message from Hux: “My move has been played. The field is yours.”

The shared file was linked with four items crossed off; menstrual sex, sleepy/wake-up sex, creampie, and multiple orgasms. You quirked your brow and bit your lip. Was this a challenge? What else on the list could you accomplish within the near future? Smirking, you clicked a few of the boxes. It would take some work, but you thought you knew where to get most of what you would need.

Instead of sending the altered document back, you kept to a simple reply: “Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy myself, but I think we should build in a minimum amount of aftercare. Thirty minutes.”

The following weeks zipped by, your mind and body zinging with pleasure, excitement, and anticipation. Two of your leads had panned out and were ready to let themselves “be seduced” by the Resistance. The core group you and the General had come up with were doing far better than initially anticipated.

Phasma had begun training some of her most promising Stormtroopers for deception through rigorous reconditioning regimens. She found that they kept their overall training, even if they didn't realize it. Sparring stances were similar, but not perfect. Blaster shots within acceptable range. The hope was that Kylo Ren, your mind practically vomited the name, would implant memories or directions with the Force to make them into sleeper cells that could function for months or years within the enemy's lair.

Mitaka was a deceptive little thing, who had connections far and wide, well beyond his station. While General Hux, Commander Ren, and Captain Phasma had all sought fame and made themselves well known, it seemed Mitaka had endeared himself to people of all stances throughout his training and travels. The man was so adaptable, you nearly forgot that he hadn't always been within your inner circle, oftentimes recalling a story and seeking his confirmation on the subject of a conversation, only to discover he hadn't been present.

You were still looking over the schematics for the Replenish Station. Something just felt...off. Repairs had been put back on schedule and the supply chain had been reconnected, but there was a nagging in the back of your mind, something you couldn't quite parse out.

You wouldn't let that bother you though, as the overall plan was coming to a head and the First Order seemed to be getting stronger than ever before. Not to mention your package had just arrived. A larger container had arrived for you earlier in the week, but this tiny square was what you had been waiting for, hoping for.

Practically running, you made it back to your quarters, ripping the packaging open and laughing when you had pricked yourself. The First Order would never allow the real thing on board, but these stylized Vampire Gloves would definitely do the trick. The hard plastic nubs and grooves mimicked the blades and edges a real glove would sport.

Your breath had increased rapidly as you played with the glove, imagining what you would like to do with it. Attempting to calm yourself, you grabbed your old datapad and shot a message to Hux.

“Tomorrow. Your chambers.”

 

The next day was long and tedious. The HT unit was finally returning as it seemed the local planet and Replenish Station were no longer being targeted. It made sense and would save the First Order a lot on expenses, but it still felt wrong to you. You still hadn't figured out what was bothering you. You promised to look back over the data with fresh eyes the following week, build a new program diagnostic, if that's what it took.

The General sat through the debrief, Captain Phasma present as the triumvitrate member responsible for the Stormtroopers. HT-0001, HT-3947, and HT-0978 gave the reports for their respective subunits. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. You took the occasional note, but had also requested the meeting be holo'd for further review should it be needed.

After the grueling workday had finished, you couldn't wait to get out of your uniform. If felt like it was choking you and NOT in a good way. You shucked the uniform, trading it for a loose fitting sparring set. Ruffling your [H/C] hair, you huffed, trying to will the technical jargon from your brain so you could focus on other things. Like the General.

There was so much to do, but so little within your control. Knowing what a workaholic he was, you didn't doubt you would have the time and space to set his rooms to your liking. The question was, how long would you have to wait once you were ready?

Grabbing your duffel bag, you put your prizes inside, throwing in your toy cleaner and lube, both of which you would be needing in excess tonight. You really hoped he would like your surprise. If not, at least that was something to shift from the soft limit to the hard limit section. Part of your plan you were certain he would love, would not be able to get enough of. The other portion was in the curious about section for both of you – you hadn't had much experience with it and it seemed like he had never attempted such a disgusting, debasing thing. In any case, you definitely had several things to check off your list.

Musing over your plans, you could have kicked yourself, you had nearly forgotten to grab the bacta patches. You had resupplied, but hoped you wouldn't need them. With the modified Vampire Glove, you didn't expect there to be much, if any, blood, but things don't always go as planned. In this case, you definitely would rather be safe than sorry.


End file.
